User blog:Mystic Eevee/BJ's Unova Pokemon Adventures (Episodes List)
BJ's Unova Pokémon Adventures Part 1: A New Friend Arrives - When a young trainer enters the town of Unova, he runs into a young Beagle girl and her little Pokémon Oshawott. Will it be a easy task for him to make friends? BJ's Unova Pokémon Adventures Part 2: More Company, Small Town- After a long walk from the train station to the town BJ and Cilava run into Cilava’s German Shepherd and Akita Inu pals Beth and Tirsten, and their pokémon members Snivy and Cranidos. How will the two trainers react to a fourth trainer BJ’s Unova Pokémon Adventures Part 3: Finding A Way To The Town Square- With all the met and greetings over with it’s time for the four trainers to head into town and show their new friend around, there they bump into a new rival in the town. And after looking at the group of trainers the rival pup picks out one of the group members to fight him in a battle at the known town gym. Who will be chosen to face this rival? BJ’s Unova Pokémon Adventures Part 4: Learning Curve? Add a Benjamin- As Tirsten’s Cranidos goes down just before his battle in the town tournament it’s up to BJ and Lapras to fill in for him, and run the ladder in the town battles just a mere six days of the big fight against the rival. Will they be able to do it? BJ’s Unova Pokémon Adventures Part 5: A True Story Or Just A Myth?- After a long day of showing BJ around town the four trainers head back to Beth’s house they hear of a trio of Pokémon from her father and older brother who have both seen them, and this peeks BJ’s interest a bit so he goes on a hunt to go find the trio. Will he be able to prove them true and catch them for his team, or will there be a myth and he’ll end up empty handed? BJ’s Unova Pokémon Adventures Part 6: The Journey to the “Mythical” Trio- After learning about them BJ sets out for a trip to try and find the trio, and all the journey does is lead him to a Waterfall, and there he is shocked to see the appearance of three figures in the reflection of the water. Is it really what he believes is true, or is it a Waterfall trick? BJ’s Unova Pokémon Adventures Part 7: The “Mythical” Trio appears!- After entering the land behind the Waterfall, BJ finally finds the mythical trio of the Pokémon Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem, and after a hour of battling he catches the trio and adds them to his team, and then races back to Beth’s to show his catches. How will the others take it? BJ’s Unova Pokémon Adventures Part 8: Heading To The Gym- Now that he is closed the case of finding the “Mythical” Trio to be true, BJ and his trainer pals head to the Unova gym to take on the rival. BJ’s Unova Pokémon Adventures Part 9: The Battle Beings- After a long road to the leader of the Unova Gym, BJ, Lapras and the rest of his team might have to rely on three new allies to defeat the rival pup. Category:Blog posts